Serenity
by CutUpAngel
Summary: Inuyasha chose Kikyo and the well was destroyed by Naraku during a fight. she is now 19.Disaster strikes when Kikyo comes back looking for revenge....because inuyasha is dead. KAGOME IS A GOTH! full summary inside...seskag inukik mirsan
1. Default Chapter

Ok.... I'm trying to do 2 fanfics at once. Silhouette of a fallen angel, and now I'm going to start serenity.  Both songs will come into play in different chapters. Also in this story kagome is a Goth...just so u are aware...yet she will convert over to normal feudal Japanese clothing later in the story I promise for all u "non Goth" liking people.

Summary: Inuyasha chose Kikyo and the well was destroyed by Naraku during a fight. Kagome decided it was time to shower her true goth side she is now 19 and mates with Sesshoumaru while trying to complete the Shikon no Tama. Disaster strikes when Kikyo comes back trying to kill kagome...why? You'll have to read and find that out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. or "Broken" by seether and Amy Lee or "Serenity" by Godsmack either or any other song lyrics that might be used.

Now on with the story...

Sesshoumaru sat there upon the swaying tree branch of the sakura tree. He watched out over the young miko and her friends. Inuyasha was off with Kikyo, which left Sango, Miroku, Shippou and kagome unprotected. Not defenseless he knew they could all hold their own weight, yet if something were to happen to them, he'd feel greatly saddened. He stopped thinking for a moment to listen to the conversation down below.

"Don't worry you guys...I'll be back before the sun completely sinks behind the mountains." Kagome said as she gathered her bathing supplies and wrapped them in her towel.

"Come on won't you please let me come with you at least?" Sango asked, knowing full well kagome might try and do something stupid in the spring. She still wasn't over the fact that Inuyasha chose the dead bitch over her.

"I'll be fine thanks." Kagome said as she grabbed her towel with her supplies, her change of clothes and her cd player.

Sesshoumaru stared intently down at the young miko. She was still the tender age of 19. She had been traveling with Inuyasha for almost 4 years now. He shrugged off his thoughts till later as he jumped silently from tree to tree to catch up with kagome.

By the time he arrived, kagome was already in the spring with her cd player on. She began singing along with the cd. He words were in perfect rhythm with the music. Her voice couldn't have been more perfect or the words been more true to her life...

As I sit here and slowly close my eyes  
I take another deep breath  
And feel the wind pass through my body  
I'm the one in your soul  
Reflecting inner light  
Protect the ones who hold you

Cradling your inner child

Sesshoumaru looked down upon kagome. He felt pity for her. She lost her love, her family, and her entire life within a day. He watched it all unfold. He wished he could do something but there was nothing. But that was the past and she grew up to be a fine young miko and a hanyou as well. Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned back into to tree. Enjoying the heat rising from the springs as well as kagome's voice.

Tragic visions slowly stole my life  
Tore away everything  
Cheating me out of my time  
I'm the one who loves you  
No matter wrong or right  
And every day I hold you  
I hold you with my inner child

She was finished singing her song as she stepped out of the spring but not before yelling up to Sesshoumaru...

"Turn around you hentai" she said plainly as a dumbfound Sesshoumaru gently landed on the ground.

He did what he was told for the simple fact he what he could do when angered the wrong way.

Kagome slipped on a pair of black pajama bottoms that said "kiss this" on the ass. She also pulled a baggy black shirt that said "The good die young...we bitches live forever." Both fit her perfectly.

"You can turn around now sessy-kun" kagome said sweetly as she pulled her headset down to her neck.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm her waist and kissed her check. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been mates for almost 2 years now; ever since the kiisama of a hanyou ran of with the dead miko he so called "loved". They slowly walked to camp without saying another word. Sesshoumaru sort of took over the role of Inuyasha, the part about watching over and protecting her. Yet Sesshoumaru only raised his voice when her life was threatened.

They finally arrived back at camp. Miroku lay unconscious on the cold dirt floor. He had a bright red handprint across his face. Across from him was a fuming Sango while Kirara slept in her arms. This was an ordinary sight at their camp.

Kagome didn't even bother saying anything to them as she grabbed her blanket and jumped up into the tree. Being part Inu was a good trait to have. Sesshoumaru may have hated Inuyasha, but it he had gained a new respect for hanyous after he met kagome. Sesshoumaru jumped up into the tree with kagome. He gently placed her on his lap like always as kagome threw the blanket over the two of them. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around the tree in case during the night kagome or himself, he'd have something to stabilize with. He kissed kagome on the head as she drifted of to sleep.

Through out most of the night, a song that Sesshoumaru had heard while listening to kagome cd played a week ago.

I wanted to know, I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high, and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high, and steal your pain.  
  
'Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

It seemed as if the song was written for them. He remembered her crying to the lyrics of the song, as she remembered her family back home. He shook the image out of his head and let sleep overtake him.

The next morning... 

The birds chirped as the sun shown brightly in the sky. Sesshoumaru moved slightly to find no weight on his legs. He immediately shot up to look to where as kagome was. She was in no other tree. He looked down and there was kagome, lying on her back like a puppy asleep. Sesshoumaru laughed at how cute his koibito could be at times.

He looked over to see Sango frying some fish while Miroku made some rice and ramen as well. He shook his head lightly and jumped down. He stretched a bit before he walked over to kagome. He was about to wake her up but was stopped by a hand.

"Sesshoumaru, let her sleep...she didn't get much last night. She went off somewhere and didn't return until a little before dawn I gather. She has the scent of blood on her. I'm not sure what she did, but I suggest we leave her alone till she wakes on her own accord." A now almost 13-year-old (ningen years) Shippou stated calmly.

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly before walking over to Sango and Miroku.

"Konbanwa Sesshoumaru... I take it you slept peacefully?" Miroku asked while looking up quickly at the youkai. He nodded and said his greetings to both of them.

"Konbanwa Miroku, Sango.." he trailed off as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see kagome starring up at him.

Kagome had a black shirt on that said "GODSMACK" on the front with what looked like a sun. (The Godsmack symbol is a sun like symbol). She also had a skintight black skirt with two straps in the back as well as a chain in the front from one hip to the other. She had silver eye shadow along with black lipstick and eyeliner on. She also had knee-high "combat" boots on. She looked pretty good as a goth, even Sesshoumaru thought so. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail as two little skull clips held her bangs to her head.

"Good morning Kag-kun" Sesshoumaru greeted as he looked towards the woods.

"Huh what yea good morning..." she said kinda spaced out.

They both sensed the same thing.... Kikyo. Sesshoumaru knew kagome had a flaming hatred hotter than hell toward the dead miko. He didn't feel like them fighting on such a peaceful morning, not today. Today was the 2 year anniversary of them being a couple. He stepped or attempted to step in front of kagome but to no avail was pushed aside by kagome. Kikyo slowly emerged from the forest will her eyes full of sorrow.

"What do u want Kikyo? I have no business with you..." kagome stated in what would be know as "Sesshoumaru's icy tone"

"But you do have business with me...you killed my lover you bitch!" Kikyo spat out at kagome.

Kagome looked rather confused. All eye were on her. They knew not to believe Kikyo, but kagome did smell like blood earlier that morning... Miroku and Sango stopped cooking to look at the dead miko. Her eyes help regret and sorrow...meaning Inuyasha really was dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hoped you liked it. I'll update soon.. I promise...when I get 10 reviews ill update this story. Till then ur welcome to read my other fanfics which would make me very happy. Well Ja ne

Kuroshoubi or Kuro (for short)


	2. death and life

Hey every1 thankz for the reviews. And if I seems like I'm copying sum1...I'm not...I'm going with what pops into my head. So if you don't like it...well don't read it. Anywayz

Thankz for the reviews.

Last time: "What do u want Kikyo? I have no business with you..." kagome stated in what would be know as "Sesshoumaru's icy tone"

"But you do have business with me...you killed my lover you bitch!" Kikyo spat out at kagome.

Kagome looked rather confused. All eye were on her. They knew not to believe Kikyo, but kagome did smell like blood earlier that morning... Miroku and Sango stopped cooking to look at the dead miko. Her eyes help regret and sorrow...meaning Inuyasha really was dead.

**This time:**

Kagome could see the hatred in Kikyo's eyes at the moment. Her eyes held only one emotion and that was hate towards her. Her normal brown eyes were replaced with blood red ones with silver pupils. It was a scary sit to be hold, if you were not a youkai.

"Kikyo...I didn't kill Inuyasha...I haven't seen him for a year now. How am I the one who killed him?" she questioned trying to read Kikyo's face for an expression but found none.

Kikyo took a long sigh and sat down on a rock. She figured she must explain everything to them or they would never under stand....

Flashback 

"Kikyo...you know I love you and made a promise to protect you. Yet I have this longing feeling...for someone...alive...I must go see kagome again...I must ask for her forgiveness. I don't even care if you forgive me for the fact you will go to hell once again." Inuyasha stated with a hint of sadness and a hint of joy.

He was glad he could finally express his feelings for kagome. He quickly walked back to where he had smelt kagome scent last. And there she was, up in a tree asleep. Inuyasha took a step closer and almost fell backwards at the sight before him.

There was kagome, sleeping in his half brother's arms. HE couldn't figure out what he missed. She had said she loved him no more than 6 months ago. He watched as kagome rolled off of Sesshoumaru and onto the ground. Inuyasha would have caught her if she had she not gently landed on her own. Inuyasha cautiously sniffed kagome. 'She has youkai blood now...she must have used the Shikon no Tama.' He shook his head. Now he knew he could never get his one true love back.

He quietly sulked back to where he and Kikyo had last been. She was waiting for him with open arms. Inuyasha just started at he ground. Kikyo knew what happened and she would never forgive kagome.

6 months later...

"Kikyo I have to do this..." Inuyasha said as he ran his claw across his wrist. "I can't take this anymore. Saying everything I said before...I must die with some pride left in me." Inuyasha said as he took Tetsusaiga out. Kikyo stared at him

"INUYASHA...YOU DON'T HAVE TO DIE OVER THAT BITCH!" Kikyo screamed hoping to get thought to him.

'Yes but she was MY bitch' he thought as he dove Tetsusaiga into his own stomach. You could see the rivers forming and staining his shirt an even darker shade of crimson. He clenched his side in pain. His vision began to blur. Than he remembered a song that kagome had once sung and began repeating the words though his head.

Tragic visions slowly stole my life  
Tore away everything  
Cheating me out of my time  
I'm the one who loves you  
No matter wrong or right  
And every day I hold you  
I hold you with my inner child

It fit the occasion perfectly. He would be the one to always love her, right or wrong. He would always been there. He only regretted 2 things in his life, never telling kagome he loved her and treating her like property. Finally a cloud of darkness had overcome him and he died a peaceful death. He didn't even realize Kikyo was holing him in her arms trying to save him but it didn't work. He wanted the darkness to claim him therefore she couldn't save her love.

End flashback 

Everyone stood there not sure what to say. Kagome tried to play everything over in her head... ' He committed suicide...over me of all people. Why Inuyasha why would you take your own life...' then it hit her; he must have seen her with Sesshoumaru. Kagome felt so guilty.

She dropped to her knees and hid her face in her hands. She began to sob uncontrollably. She was shaking variously began she was crying so much. It was all her fault...she was the reason for her first loves death. It just wasn't fair.

Sesshoumaru sat down on a rock and cradled the young youkai. She rubbed her back gently than pulled her head lightly towards his chest showing her it would be ok. While all this was going on Miroku Sango and Kikyo began to talk.

"Why couldn't he have just admitted his feelings?" Sango asked

"Because he's too stubborn to do so" Miroku answer.

"ITS ALL THAT BITCHES FAULT AND I WONT LET HER LIVE IT DOWN EITHER." Kikyo yelled as she turned and began to walk away.

This made kagome cry even more when someone actually came out and said it was her fault. Sesshoumaru quickly stood in front of Kikyo with kagome tucked under his left arm. He quickly and quietly took his poison claws to her throat and watched her scream in pain.

"We've all be through enough for one day. I may not have liked my half brother, yet he was still family non-the less. Now be gone wench before I kill you myself." He stated in his monotone. He walked back and jumped into a tree with kagome tight in his grip.

He gently cooed her with soothing words. He rubbed her back till she finally removed her head from his chest. He eyes were puffy and red as well as blood shot. She had a look of sadness. Everyone knew she loved Inuyasha as a brother even though he hurt her so much.

Sesshoumaru wiped the last remaining tears from her eyes and sat so she was facing him.

"Kag-kun...please listen to me, it is not your fault. His choices caused the end result not you. You loved and stood by his side for years yet he treated u like dirt. It was him that lost the battle not you. You moved on and forgave him. It was him who couldn't live with his own choice. Don't blame yourself." He stated as gently as he could with out yelling. He was upset his brother would cause the young miko even more pain then he had 2 years ago. He would never stop.

Kagome wiped her eyes and stared up at the sky. She knew it wasn't her fault but it sure seemed like it. He had killed himself over her so. She shook her head. She knew she had to over come this. She had to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would both want her to be strong.

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru gently called her name, "I think we should go back to the western lands for a while. The other lords and ladies still have to meet the next queen of the western lands." He said with a smile. She nodded. Miroku and Sango also nodded. Kagome needed a break from camping and sulking.

"Lady kagome...please return to us." Miroku said as he hugged her.

"I promise you both, I'll come back." She said as Sesshoumaru and her sped off down the dirt road.

6 months late...

"Good evening lord Tetsuko lady Kyatto." Kagome greeted as she bowed to them both. They were the lord and lady of the northern lands and close friends of Sesshoumaru.

"Good evening lady Kagome." They both said in unison. The two entered the dinning hall.

"Good evening Lord Kyo, Lady Mayura." She greeted and bowed once more. They were the lord and lady of the southern lands.

They both bowed and walked inside.

"Good evening lord Tatsuya." She bowed as he kissed her hand. He was the lord of the eastern lands. He had not yet found a suitable wife.

They all entered the dinning hall and began to converse among themselves. Finally Sesshoumaru entered the great hall and everyone stood near where they were to sit. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around kagome's waist and helped her sit down at the head of the table. He took his sit followed by all the other lords and ladies.

Sesshoumaru and kagome sat at the head of the table. On the left sat lord Kyo and lady Mayura. On the right was lord Tetsuko and lady Kyatto. Also on the right, next to Kagome was Rin who was now almost 14 years old. On the left side, after Kyo and Mayura sat Lord Tatsuya. Sesshoumaru began to eat first then everyone else began to serve him or herself as well.

There was little chatter among the group. Once everyone was done eating, the servants came and took the food away. Sesshoumaru rose up and lightly tapped on his glass. Everyone looked up to the highly respected lord and lady of the western lands.

"I'm glad you could all make it tonight. But we are here for one reason, and that is to welcome Kagome as the new lady of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru stated as he raised his glass for a toast.

"To Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated as he placed her arm around her waist.

"To Lady Kagome" they all cheered loudly as kagome bowed.

Thankz to everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot that people actually read my fanfics. Also the names Tatsuya, Kyo, Mayura are not mine they belong to Yu Watase of "Alice 19th". Kyatto is not mine either, she is Icyash's character. Tetsuko I'm not quite sure whom he belongs to, but I'm pretty sure it isn't mine. Well thankz for reading and please click the little button in the left and review.

V


	3. happy days?

Hey guys thankz for the reviews. Although there was someone who had some brain cells to stay unknown flamed me. But so u are aware I used the flame to lit the fire under their voodoo dolll.hahahah anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, and let me know if I should continue and if you have any ideas for me to use.i am aware this chapter bites but just bare with me for now.

Last time: " I'm glad you could all make it tonight. But we are here for one reason, and that is to welcome Kagome as the new lady of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru stated as he raised his glass for a toast.

" To Kagome." Sesshoumaru stated as he placed her arm around her waist.

" To Lady Kagome" they all cheered loudly as kagome bowed.

THIS TIME:

Everyone sat and began chatting away again. Kagome sat there with a fake smile plastered upon her face until she over heard Lord Kyo and Lady Mayura talking about Inuyasha. She was hoping they wouldn't ask the question out loud but of course, they did.

" So…Lord Sesshoumaru. How is Inuyasha doing?" Kyo asked while taking a sip of wine.

A saddened look came over Kagome's face. She had finally put that behind her the best she could. Everyone swore to never speak of it again. Sesshoumaru looked at kagome and saw her face. He was about to speak but Kagome opened her mouth first.

"Inuyasha killed himself last year…." Kagome stated trying to hold back the tears, " because of me" she mumbled slightly but they all heard.

Kagome knew all eyes were on her right now. She got up and as fast as her demonic legs could go she ran into the forest. Everyone looked from her back to Sesshoumaru. He figured they should know, seeing how he was to be lord if something should of happened to him.

" You see, Inuyasha longed to be with kagome, yet he chose a walking dead corpse over her. And by the time the baka came around to his feelings. Kagome and Myself were already together. He took it upon himself to die with some pride left in him for he knew we weren't mated at the time. So you see Kagome blames herself for the whole thing. Also Kikyo tried killing her because she blamed her as well. So if you will please excuse me." He stated.

Everyone nodded and he took off. He followed her scent it led to a lake. He figured she wanted to relax some. He slowly walked up to her figure. He figured she would have said something seeing how he was only a few feet away. He came closer and realized she looked like she was sleeping. But she wasn't. he cursed himself for not noticing sooner. Fear and sorrow was radiating off of her. He picked her up and looked at her.

Kagome's lips were turning an icy blue while her eyes remained shut. He hair was wet and the top part of the kimono by the shoulders was as well. There was a hand mark on the back of her neck as well as over her nose and mouth. He could smell HER all over Kagome.

He changed into his giant fluffy formness (leave my words alone I like 'ness' lol) and placed kagome on his back. He was at the castle in no more than a minute. He walked through the gates and called forth a servant.

The servant ice youkai. She had long silverish hair with violent eyes. "Kuro…Please come with me to attend to Lady Kagome in our chambers immediately but not before getting so more blankets and warm soup." He stated and walked quickly to their room.

He gently laid her on the bed. He brushed a few strands of stray hairs out of her face. He sat down and put her in his lap. He gently pulled the blanket up over her. He stroked her hair when he heard a light knock upon the door.

"Enter" he stated monotone like.

The servant scurried over to his side and bowed. She held up the items he requested as well. He took the blanket and laid it over her still form. Some color was returning to face and her breathing was evening out more. She turned a few times in her sleep. Every time Sesshoumaru muttered soothing words and she would settle down.

Morning after…..

Sesshoumaru awoke to something squiggling out of his grasp. Being him he only held tighter till kagome finally spoke up.

"Uh…fluffy…dear…can I please….breathe?" she asked trying not to be angry seeing as he took care of her.

He let go of her and helped her sit up. She had a few minors cuts but nothing major. She was about to stand when Sesshoumaru pulled her back down.

"You are to stay in bed today. You need to rest." He stated gently

She began to protest when he put a finger to her lips. No arguing was all he said and turned to leave the room. As soon as he left she went back to sleep. She thought maybe some rest would do her some good if anything.

Kagome's Dream……… 

_She knew where her legs where taking her, yet she protested the thought. No matter how much she fought, she continued on. Finally she stopped before her destination. It was the God tree. The spot of Inuyasha's tomb. She knelt before it paying her respects. A few tears slid down her cheeks. Someone's hand wiped them away._

_She spun around thinking it was Sesshoumaru when she was met with golden eyes. It took her a moment to realize the person before her was short in height as well as the length of the hair. She seemed frozen on the spot. She muttered on thing…_

_"Inuyasha…." She began sobbing_

_Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and rubbed circles around her back 'ssshh'ing her every once and a while. Soon she finally calmed down and back away to look at him. She couldn't figure out what she was seeing. Before she could ask anything more he began to speak…_

_" Kagome…God how I've missed you so much…. I'm sorry about what Kikyo did…she had no right to harm you. It isn't your fault I'm dead dear sweet kagome. It is my own for not confessing my thoughts and feelings. And if you must know the truth…. Kikyo is the one who really killed me." He laughed at this and continued speaking, " You see she thought of it as if I couldn't be with her, neither could anyone. So here I am, a guardian if you will, her to make sure she does harm no longer." He simply stated as if it were nothing but the weather report or something._

_"But why Inu….why come here now in my dream once the harm is done….." she asked innocently._

_"Because the worst is yet to come my dear sweet kagome…please stay close to my brothers side. He will protect you. You're the only person he's opened up to except for his mother. Take good care of your self and remember…I'm always watching…" he stated as he walked off into the forest._

_Kagome tried to moved but found it useless. She wanted to call out but her voice was gone. She let the black consume her._

Kagome began to stir when she felt and hand pull away from her forehead. She slowly opened her senses to see a blurry outline of Sesshoumaru, a aura filled with concern. She tried to open her eyes, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness. She felt as Sesshoumaru began soothing her, running his hand through her hair muttering it would be ok.

Kagome finally regained control and slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru's gaze piercing through her own.

"Fluffy….would do you look so concerned….I was taking a nap as you instructed…god…men cant please them…." She mutter as she sat up and attempted to get out of bed when Sesshoumaru set her back down.

"Kagome. .You've been asleep for 2 days and had a very high fever. It seems as thought someone opened your window and you got sick. Just relax for the day. Your safe now.

**I haven't been in the mood to write in the past like 2 months…..so sry guys……ill update again this is to hold you over I guess.**

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose**


End file.
